


Am I Allowed to Look at Her Like That?

by InquiryFoxtrot



Series: Widojest Week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, are you secretly in love with me?, widojest week day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquiryFoxtrot/pseuds/InquiryFoxtrot
Summary: Jester likes to flirt. She enjoys tapping someone gently with her tail as she sidles up next to them. She likes to bat her eyelashes and pout her lips until only the strongest of people could stand to say no to her (spoiler alert: none of the Mighty Nein are really that strong). Jester likes to comment on what you’re wearing, what you say, how you’re doing; because Jester wears her heart on her sleeve and it writes out the word love.





	Am I Allowed to Look at Her Like That?

Jester likes to joke. It’s in her name. She likes to joke and entertain, bringing joy to everyone around her. She likes a sarcastic comment or a sly aside, something meant for one person in a secret chuckle between them. She likes loud and inappropriate jokes for everyone to guffaw at- playing off each other’s senses of humor and mirth. 

Caleb does not laugh easily, but Jester has a way of dragging even the most stubborn giggle from his throat. Until Caleb is red in the face, laughing until his sides hurt with a grin wide and happy. 

Jester likes to flirt. She enjoys tapping someone gently with her tail as she sidles up next to them. She likes to bat her eyelashes and pout her lips until only the strongest of people could stand to say no to her (spoiler alert: none of the Mighty Nein are really that strong). Jester likes to comment on what you’re wearing, what you say, how you’re doing; because Jester wears her heart on her sleeve and it writes out the word love. 

Caleb hasn’t been one for romance in a long time. But somehow one kind word from Jester has him blushing from head to toe, stammering over his words like a bumbling schoolboy. Caleb doesn’t think Jester is aware of how much she affects him.

_ “Are you secretly in love with me?” _

The question is both a joke and a flirt. The joke is obvious, it’s no secret that everyone is in love with Jester in their own way. How could they not be? Jester is a whirlwind of color and chaos and love and joy. Caleb thinks she radiates a warmth to rival the sun. 

The flirt is obvious too. It’s a dare, an invitation to take things further. It’s Jester saying ‘Is this where we want to be?’ with an end destination that’s open and unknown. Caleb thinks only a fool would want to ignore her.

_ “Are you secretly in love with me?” _

When Jester asks Beau the answer is always yes. Beau sweeps Jessie off her feet and carries her, quite literally, into the sunset. It’s a declaration of love, Caleb knows, even if it’s not romantic. It’s Beau assuring her blue-haired friend that she’s always got Jester and she’s not letting go. For Jester, it’s a sign of trust, a promise that Beau can always confide in her. And an expectation that Jester can do the same. Whenever Beau carries Jester around their camp, hair a mess, face blushing, and breathless with laughter, Caleb feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. 

_ “Are you secretly in love with me?” _

Few know what to make of it when Jester asks Yasha. The large woman always stops what she’s doing and looks Jester in the eye as she says with her most serious expression, yes. The rest of the Nein are unsure of how much she’s joking and Yasha had yet to give any information away. But Jester seems to know what she means as she beams and wraps her arms around Yasha in a warm, powerful embrace. Yasha always whispers a joke that has Jester laughing, loud, airy, and carefree. Caleb thinks Jester’s laughter sounds like wind chimes. He could spend hours listening to its song.

_ “Are you secretly in love with me?” _

When Jester asks Caduceus he only looks confused. It’s what they all expected. Caduceus would never keep a secret like that from Jester, it’s something Caleb finds refreshing about the firbolg, he knows his feelings and he’s honest about them. There are no hoops to jump through with Caduceus Clay, Jester knows he loves her as a friend and so does he. Caleb suspects most of Caduceus’s confusion comes from repetition. But Jester still gives Caduceus a cheeky grin and a playful nudge. Clerics have to stick together after all. Jester has dimples on both cheeks and Caleb knows her freckles map out constellations. 

_ “Are you secretly in love with me?”  _

Nott is married. She has a husband and a son. But that never stopped Jester before and it doesn’t stop her now. Jester likes to make sure everyone in their group feels loved. If that means surprising Nott with the question every once in a while then so be it. When Nott stutters out a polite, but quiet, no Jester always responds with a declaration of love of her own. The look Nott gives her afterward is full of gratitude, pride, and love. Nott is the self-proclaimed mother of their group and Caleb suspects that Jester is becoming her favorite. Caleb also suspects that Jester’s smile will be the death of him. 

_ “Are you secretly in love with me?” _

Fjord, as always, is an anomaly. One would think that by now, after months of traveling together, Fjord would have even the faintest clue of how he feels about Jester. But he doesn’t, or maybe he does and he’s just very good at hiding it. Caleb knows that Fjord is a special kind of dangerous; charming, good at lying, authoritative, but stupid as stupid can be. But the way Jester’s smile falls just slightly whenever Fjord lets out that strained awkward ‘no’ fills Caleb with a new, subtle kind of anger. Caleb figures that Fjord should figure out his own feelings before he touches Jesters because no one should dampen the shining light behind her eyes. 

_“Are you secretly in love with me?”_

Caleb knows exactly how he feels about Jester, it’s one of the few emotions he’s managed to comb through. Caleb always laughs a little at the question and changes the subject because he cannot find it in him to lie to her. Jester is bright and loud and beautiful and more than Caleb deserves. But that does not stop his heart from leaping when she smiles at him or the way his whole world crashes when she gets hurt. 

Jester smiles easily and laughs too much and Caleb can get drunk on her very presence. Jester is lonely and far from home. Caleb wants nothing more than to hold her until she knows they love her and that she is never alone, not really. Caleb wants to promise he will always be there for her, but he can’t not yet, so he promises Jester she will see her mother. Jester walks like there are bubbles in her boots and dances like no one is watching. Jester knows how to smile like a devil and spread joyful chaos. Jester is overwhelming and Caleb cannot get enough of her. Jester likes to joke and she likes to flirt. And Caleb cannot lie to her.

_ “Are you secretly in love with me?” _

**_“Yes.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> that's the end of widojest week! I had meant to post a fic for evryday but I got busy so *shrug*  
> I did post three whole fics so please be proud of me :)


End file.
